


Final

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 31 - Final





	Final

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 31 - Final

Sombra didn't dare voice her fears. Saying them out loud granted them way too much power. Each and every word could be recorded. Once something was recorded it could go anywhere. That was the worst part of doing what she did, knowing that. Just how easy it was to find out everything about a person: name, address, parents, siblings, job, sexual preferences, exes, legal history. It was enough to drive a woman absolutely crazy with paranoia. Sombra had to be invisible. Invisible was the _only_ way to be.  
Sombra couldn't really voice her hopes. Anyone who heard them would know too much. Maybe they'd learn how the system worked, one of the realest advantages she had. That truth couldn't get out- yet. They'd learn that she had weaknesses, and that was dangerous. Her friends could come to hear about any of it after all. Sombra couldn't have them thinking that she was like them. She was not exploitable.  
Sombra was still busy 'networking'. She couldn't afford for anything to mess up her very important relationships. Can't take those kinds of things back once they're out there- not without a lot of corpses, and really, her amigos were too important to die.  
So she never told anyone about her past. Or her name. Or her plans. Her future.  
But sometimes, at night, she got daring.  
Sometimes she whispered things into her lover's long, dark hair. Secret prayers to no one in particular. Dreams and ideas set to be set into motion, perhaps. Though only about her. Satya. Hopes for Satya and herself that would take all of the careful construction they were both capable of. And maybe no small amount of luck.  
Eventually, maybe, someday, she'd say it during the day. Say it while looking into the other woman's amber eyes. Would the effect be immediate? One of those rare, big, genuine smiles that pulled childhood happiness out of it's grave? Alternatively... would it be a more common pleased and sly ones that made Sombra want to pull Satya away somewhere private? Or instead would it take a minute? Would Satya's sleek nose wrinkle for a second as she parsed the over-thought confession? Could she even be repulsed at the idea of keeping her 'demon' for longer than however long this was destined to last without permanent words?  
The fewest words that Sombra could bring it to was: “I love you and I want to make a life with you”. Make a life how and where though? What did that really mean? The woman had to find that out before she said it out loud.  
Not to mention, how should she say it? Simple and concise, just like that? Or would that come off as too cold and callous, without any real feeling behind it? Rambling elaboration would be more heartfelt perhaps, but it'd also be clumsy and might seem sudden and not thought through. Sombra wished that she had more experience with this 'giving people things' thing.  
Because just like her words, giving herself?  
That would be final.


End file.
